


A Night of Redress

by tickles_tea



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Tickling, Ticklish Izaya Orihara, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/pseuds/tickles_tea
Summary: Heated words had already been tossed around, had already been spoken dripping in irritation. Nothing had been broken though, and no words had cut at still bleeding wounds. Those fights were the worst. During those fights, they would exploit each other's weaknesses in the most cruel ways, taking the trust they'd been given and crumbling it to dust in their hands.Fortunately, they hadn't yet reached that point.An argument about a poor sleep schedule was not important enough to make them sleep alone tonight.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Night of Redress

_This is stupid._ _  
_  
"I'm a grown man, Shizu-chan."  
  
 _This is so unbelievably stupid._ _  
_  
"You don't need to mother me. I know how to take care of myself, and you have no right to judge my decisions."  
  
 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ _  
_ _  
_Shizuo was standing in front of Izaya, glaring at him with all of the frustration he didn't want to let out on him. Izaya was standing his ground, glaring at Shizuo with all of the frustration he _couldn't_ take out on him.   
  
Heated words had already been tossed around, had already been spoken dripping in irritation. Nothing had been broken though, and no words had cut at still bleeding wounds. Those fights were the worst. During those fights, they would exploit each other's weaknesses in the most cruel ways, taking the trust they'd been given and crumbling it to dust in their hands.  
  
Fortunately, they hadn't yet reached that point. Shizuo didn't think the topic they were arguing about warranted getting anywhere near that. An argument about _a poor sleep schedule_ was not important enough to make them sleep alone tonight.   
  
"I know that, Izaya. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt yourself like this though," Shizuo said, trying to express his honest concern in his voice but not being able to keep his anger out of it. Izaya was being difficult over something so simple and Shizuo was trying to be patient, but it was getting harder the more Izaya opposed.  
  
"Hurting myself? I know my limits better than you do. Not sleeping for a few days won't kill me. I don't see how that's any of your business anyway," Izaya snapped, eyes hardening. He crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously closing himself off. While his body language hadn't been particularly welcoming before, this was a very clear sign that he was getting more upset. However, he had still been calling Shizuo 'Shizu-chan', which was good. It was truly serious when he dropped the nickname.  
  
Even though Shizuo could see that this wasn't getting any better-he could read Izaya better than anyone-he couldn't let it go yet. "Everything you do is my business! I need to know you're okay," He said immediately. Shizuo loved Izaya, and loving Izaya meant tolerating Izaya's very nature. He wouldn't change his nasty habits or hobbies for Shizuo, he knew that, but if he was going to deal with it, he needed to know about it. That meant concerning himself with things even Izaya didn't care about.  
  
Izaya didn't like this at all.  
  
"Ah. Is that how you see this? Just because we're dating, you get to stick your nose into every part of my life?" Izaya took a step back. "You're more foolish than I thought, Shizu-chan." He turned away then, walking toward the door and grabbing his coat from the rack.  
  
 _This is stupid._ _  
_  
Shizuo was not about to let him walk away. Not like this. Not about this.  
  
Izaya was fitting his arms into the coat sleeves. Shizuo was walking towards him.   
A hand was reaching for the doorknob. Another was reaching for a fur lined hem.   
  
Both men froze and stood in silence for a moment.   
  
“Izaya, I’m sorry. You know that’s not what I meant,” Shizuo murmured, voice gruff but earnest. “Please don’t leave.”  
  
Even though there was still some anger crackling in his veins, Shizuo could see where Izaya was coming from. Izaya valued his privacy above almost all else, and the best way to get him to open up was to give him time and let him do it on his terms. And Shizuo tried to give Izaya time, he really did, but it was so hard to watch him continue to work with dark bags weighing down his eyes and slight tremors running through his fingers. He tried his hardest to wait for Izaya, but Shizuo never did have much patience.  
  
Izaya must have heard the sincerity in his voice, because he slowly let his hand fall back to his side. Shizuo, with some reluctance, let the fur of Izaya’s coat slip through his fingers as he let go.   
  
Shizuo’s eyes bore into Izaya’s back while Izaya kept his eyes trained on the doorknob where he could see Shizuo’s reflection. He looked like he was tired, guilty, and pissed off all at the same time.   
  
But most of all he just looked like Shizuo. His Shizuo.  
  
Shizuo or not, Izaya was still pissed.   
  
“Try your best not to destroy anything while I’m gone,” Izaya said breezily as he pulled open the door and took one step out. A hand shot forward and squeezed his side, grip not painful but still firm enough to keep him from going further. Shizuo’s agitated bark of ‘you piece of shit’ caught in his throat as a rather high pitched squeak slipped from Izaya’s lips.   
  
Once again, both men stood rooted in place.   
  
Shizuo moved first, taking a step closer to set both of his hands on Izaya’s hips. He looked over Izaya’s shoulder and was surprised to see a pout twitching at his lips. Izaya was irritated but excited at the same time. It was like he was trying to keep himself from giving away his anticipation. Shizuo couldn’t help but smile, the heat of anger calming down slightly at Izaya’s expression.  
  
“I said don’t leave, louse,” he spoke into Izaya’s ear, voice a low rumble that izaya could feel from Shizuo’s chest pressed against his back.   
  
Izaya shivered and turned his face away to hide the warmth that was flooding his cheeks. He was angry, damn it. Shizuo’s stupid, dorky grin wasn’t going to change that. “I heard you. What are you going to do to stop me?” He countered, sounding as if Shizuo had taken all the air from his lungs the moment he’d moved closer. He reached for the doorknob again, fingers barely brushing against the cool metal when strong fingers squeezed at his hips. His arm snapped right back to his side, and he let out a yelp.   
  
“I think you know, ‘zaya,” Shizuo said, smirking as he kneaded Izaya’s hips ever so slowly. The lithe body beneath his hands jumped and hunched over, and Shizuo could hear the strangled giggles Izaya was trying not to let free. “Well? Weren’t you leaving, flea?” He asked with a chuckle of his own.  
  
Izaya’s laughter was getting harder to control the more Shizuo’s fingers pressed on each sensitive patch of nerves along his hips. “Pfft..! Of-of course, I’m leheheaving-!” His thin hands gripped his lover’s wrists and tugged, but those torturous hands didn’t budge. “Shizu-chan! Let me g-ah!” A squeeze right where his leg met his hips pulled a squeal from his lips and the dam was broken. “Fahaha! No! Ahahaha!” He screeched, moving back out of instinct, but unintentionally stepping into Shizuo’s chest and further entrapping himself.   
  
He wiggled and curled in on himself, cackling all the while. His face was lighting up in a bright red blush and his eyes were crinkling from the force of his laughter. Shizuo thought he looked adorable, despite the scathing words that fell from that grinning mouth. “Let mehehe go, you stupid beast-!” and “Get your dirty paws ohohoff of me-eek!” were only some of the insults that were sent Shizuo’s way.   


“Shut up,” Shizuo huffed, a smile clinging to his words. “Still leaving?” Deft fingers clawed at the flesh of Izaya’s belly, and his loud laughter was replaced by sweet giggles that spilled from his lips. 

At this point, Izaya’s movements were a lot less frantic, despite how uncontrollable his giggling was. “I-hehehe! Y-yes!” He snickered, twisting to the left to try to break free of the cage Shizuo’s arms formed around him. To Izaya’s horror, the new angle only caused one of those devious fingers to slip into his navel, where it wiggled and scritched relentlessly. Shizuo’s other hand had somehow found its way back to the shallow dip of his hip bone, where it began to knead it like clay.

Izaya’s laughter went silent for all of two seconds before he was sent into a fit of hysteric cackles. “Ahahaha! Shizu-! Stahaha!” Bony knees buckled, and had it not been for Shizuo’s hold, he’d have fallen to the hardwood floor beneath their feet. 

“You alright, flea?” Shizuo asked softly, his hands holding onto his lover’s waist in a secure grip to keep him upright. His voice was gruff with the weight of concern that he’d overdone it. 

Maybe he should have just let Izaya go.

Having caught his breath and steadied his footing, Izaya turned around in Shizuo’s arms to glare up at him. His cheeks were flushed, and his lashes were wet with the hint of tears, making those auburn eyes stand out even more than usual. Those auburn eyes that were sending him a look sharper than the edge of a blade. Shizuo might have backed off out of concern for his own wellbeing if he hadn’t noticed the grumpy pout pulling at Izaya’s lips. 

“Come on, Izaya. I don’t wanna fight tonight.” Shizuo, once he was sure that Izaya could stand on his own, released him and looked down at him in anticipation of his answer. With Izaya, Shizuo never knew what to expect. Maybe he’d be embarrassed and run off only to return the next morning smelling like seedy clubs and a brand of cigarettes that wasn’t Shizuo’s. Or maybe he’d stay and keep himself busy until Shizuo fell asleep, annoyed that Izaya was so close and he wasn’t allowed to hold him.

Shizuo didn’t know which was more frustrating.

He was prepared to deal with -or rather, begrudgingly accept- either one of the two when Izaya turned his face away with a click of his tongue. “Tch, you really are a nuisance,” he grumbled but relented with an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but you’re letting me watch that documentary I’ve been trying to watch for the past week. No more lathering your drool all over my neck.” Turning his nose up at Shizuo, Izaya crossed his arms. Shizuo might have been able to take him seriously if it wasn’t for the pink still dusting his cheeks. “Deal?”

A scowl had formed on Shizuo’s lips at the insult, but he only rolled his eyes and spun Izaya around to take off his god awful coat and toss it towards the barstools. “Whatever. Make some popcorn,” he grunted, shoving a snickering Izaya towards the kitchen.

“Haha, is Shizu-chan too stupid to make popcorn? The instructions are right here on the back,” Izaya taunted from where he was obediently unfolding a bag of popcorn. 

Shizuo growled as he took a seat on one of Izaya’s too-hard couches and turned on the tv to put on the documentary he’d been trying to get out of watching. He should’ve known Izaya would make him watch it eventually. “Shut up. Your microwave is stupid.” 

All he received in response was a quiet chuckle and the beeping of the microwave as Izaya tapped in the timer. “Whatever you say, Shizu-chan.”

While their arguments didn’t always end like this, these nights always made Shizuo smile with the reminder that they were both willing to make this little thing they had work despite the frustration. So for now, he contented himself with listening to Izaya’s mindless rambling. He knew that there were many more nights to come where they could bicker and laugh together, but there was no harm in enjoying and treasuring each and every one. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in more stories like this, you can find me at https://tickles-tea.tumblr.com/ ^^


End file.
